<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit That Like Button by anephemeralmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837090">Hit That Like Button</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind'>anephemeralmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Armie's neighbor is a youtuber, too bad he's also an asshole. </p><p>aka the one where Timmy is a let's player with social anxiety, who runs away every time Armie smiles at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit That Like Button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently Armie lived next to a youtuber, which basically meant he lived next to a celebrity – or so his niece keeps telling him. He honestly couldn’t give less of a shit how the dude earned his living, Armie had always just referred to him as the douche next door.</p><p>He hadn’t known the guy did youtube videos until the day his niece spent the night, and she’d seen him in the hallway.</p><p>Thankfully her mother had raised her right, and she didn’t make a big deal out of it while the dude was still there, but the second they got into Armie’s apartment she was screeching like damn banshee, going on about how she was for sure dead, and that there was no way she’d be able to sleep now knowing youtube douche was next door.</p><p>She’d actually said his name, quite a lot, but Armie instantly forgot it, because he just… Didn’t give a shit. He had more important things to keep in his brain than the name of some random asshole that lived next door and made videos for youtube.</p><p>His niece also keeps saying that Armie has severely misjudged youtube douche, because “He’s the sweetest person ever, Uncle Armie. I’m serious, he’s like, <em>so sweet</em>. Just like, the best.” Needless to say, Armie didn’t put a lot of stock into her opinion, because when did a teenager with a crush ever actually see someone’s flaws?</p><p>It wasn’t like Armie necessarily hated the guy, he just seemed to be rather full of himself is all, and Armie had always hated people like that – who thought that just because they earned a lot of money, they were above everyone else.</p><p>It didn’t really matter that the guy was actually quite attractive, because Armie had grown up surrounded by people like him, and they were<em> the worst.</em></p><p>When he’d first moved in, before he knew youtube douche did youtube, and was a douche, Armie had tried introducing himself when they’d taken the elevator together, but youtube douche had just stared at him for a few seconds before frowning and immediately getting off at the next floor, even though Armie was about 100% sure he meant to take the elevator all the way down to the first floor.</p><p>Next time he’d seen him hadn’t gone much better, Armie had tried to smile politely at him, but once again youtube douche just stared at him as if he had two heads and then turned and walked away without saying anything.</p><p>After that, Armie had given up trying to be polite, and the next time their paths crossed, he’d simply chosen to ignore the dude completely – which seemed to be what he preferred, since he actually stayed in the elevator all the way down that time.</p><p>He couldn’t in good conscience keep that up though, he didn’t go out of his way to talk to the guy, but on the few instances that their eyes did meet, Armie always smiled at him – and the guy always gets that freaked out look on his face and turns away. But okay, at least Armie is getting them karma points.</p><p> </p><p>Armie doesn’t really know why he clicks play on the video when it shows up in his recommended feed – or why it showed up in his recommended feed at all, since he mostly just liked to watch videos about food, and usually started his day with an episode of Good Mythical Morning while he drank his coffee – but sue him, he was curious. He had no idea what sort of a youtuber the guy even was, his niece told him he was a let’s player, but that made no fucking sense what so ever.</p><p>Looking at his profile now though, apparently it had to do with video games, which considering his username was “chalweplay” it made sense. He didn’t quite get why he’d misspelled it, but then it was probably an inside joke or something that he wouldn’t get unless he was a fan.</p><p>And fans the guy had, a lot of them too, since there were more than a million people subscribed.</p><p>Armie knew enough about youtube to know that you needed to have at least somewhat of a likable personality to be able to make a career out of it, and considering this guy couldn’t even be bothered to say hi to his neighbors, Armie really didn’t understand how he’d conned so many people into thinking he was worth subscribing to.</p><p>Clicking play, the first thing that he sees is an adorably wide smile, and the voice that comes out of his laptop speakers was not at all what he’d been imagining, but it fits his face perfectly. “What up my dudes, shall we play a game?”</p><p>He snorts a little at the intro, but finds himself strangely endeared watching the guy play through a couple of short horror games and scaring the shit out of himself in the process – every jumpscare just made Armie chuckle even more, he couldn’t help it, turns out the douche was cute when he was scared.</p><p>When the video ends and a new one comes up on the autoplay, Armie doesn’t click it away and instead finds himself watching as the guy plays a game with Norman Reedus and a whole bunch of running around, also there’s a baby, Armie doesn’t really get it, but then he’s never really played that many video games, since his dad always just called them a waste of time and banned all consoles from the house.</p><p>After watching a couple of more videos, he learns that the dude’s name is Timmy, and apparently he has social anxiety, and according to Timmy means that he makes fucking awful first impressions – which, Armie could definitely attest to that, he didn’t make much better second or third impressions either, but that was neither here nor there.</p><p>He finds himself hitting the subscribe button before he powers his computer off for the night, and he can’t help but feel like he just got conned as he hits the notification bell as well – if you had told him just the other day that this would be happening, he would have told you to go check in at the hospital, because something was clearly very wrong with your brain.</p><p>Also, having to admit that his teenage niece might be a better judge of character than he was? That hurt a little bit, he’s not gonna lie.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Armie comes back from a business trip a little after midnight, and he’s really not expecting anyone else to be awake, so he isn’t bothering to watch where he’s going quite as much as he would on a normal day. Which of course, means that the second he walks off the elevator, he collides with the person who just came up the stairs.</p><p>Brilliant.</p><p>“Fuck, are you okay?” Armie barely manages to stay upright, as he’s holding onto the guy he collided with for dear life – and of course it had to be Timmy the youtuber, because of course. “Man, I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Timmy just nods, and doesn’t say a word the entire time it takes for Armie to let go of him, just stands there, staring wide eyed up at him as if he expected Armie to beat the shit out of him, even though Armie was the one that walked into <em>him</em>.</p><p>It was a little sad, really.</p><p>But before Armie had the chance to say anything else, Timmy bolts.</p><p>“Well, alright then.” Armie says to absolutely nobody, before snickering to himself. “Nice running into you.”</p><p>Maybe it was for the best that Timmy didn’t stick around for that, clearly Armie and his overtired brain were better off flying solo for now, who knows what might come out of his mouth at this point.</p><p> </p><p>After a shower, and changing into his pj’s, Armie lies down in bed, and decides to just quickly check his phone before going to sleep – he’s in the middle of reading an article about bees when suddenly a notification from youtube pops up.</p><p>“<em>chalweplay has just started a live stream” </em></p><p>Huh, Armie frowns, isn’t it a little late to be streaming now? Considering it’s after midnight, but he clicks on it anyway, and suddenly Timmy’s face is on his phone.</p><p>He’s never going to admit it, but over the last few weeks, watching Timmy’s videos have become somewhat the highlight of his day. Where before he used to find the look of him in the hallways more than a little annoying, now he found it adorable as all fuck. Especially the times when he caught him in his Batman pajama pants, those were his favorite, he looked so cozy.</p><p>Armie totally had not developed a crush on youtube douche, because that would be ridiculous… And yet, instead of sleeping, here he was, watching his live stream.</p><p>“I know it’s late.” Timmy starts, before his lips quirk up at the side “or early, I guess, depending on where you come from. But anyway, I couldn’t sleep, so I just thought, I don’t know, we could just hang out?”</p><p>His eyes flick over to the corner, where Armie guesses the chat box is for him, and sees him reading through a bunch of messages. “Yeah, I know I shouldn’t be on the computer before bed, but like, who actually abides by those rules?”</p><p>As Timmy answers a few more questions, Armie decides that if he’s really gonna stay up and watch this, he might as well get his computer and watch it on a bigger screen.</p><p>While he boots up the laptop and gets a couple of more pillows to better support his back, he doesn’t pay attention to what’s being said in the stream, and when he opens it on his computer, he apparently finds himself right in the middle of a rant about some guy Timmy has a crush on.</p><p>Lovely. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear about, his crush talking about the crush he has on someone else.</p><p>Armie already knew Timmy was gay, because he liked to yell “That’s homophobic!!!” every time something went wrong in a game, which, Armie could relate, and might have started saying that whenever things went wrong for him in real life too. It was oddly satisfying, especially when his straight coworkers were walking past, and they got that comically panicked look in their eyes.</p><p>Listening to Timmy lamenting about his crush strangely made him seem even more likable, more human in a way, and he had to laugh to himself as immediately that “celebrities, they’re just like us!” headline popped into his head.</p><p>If Armie hadn’t been crushing on him before, this probably would have been the moment where it would start to sneak up on him. But apparently Armie is just easy, and all it takes to get him going is a cute smile, messy curls, and an affinity for calling things homophobic.</p><p>Who knew?</p><p>“He’s just, <em>aargh</em>, I’ve told you guys before right? How he’s literally the hottest guy on the face of the earth.” Timmy sighs, looking into the camera with a dazed smile before shaking his head.</p><p>“He’s just, you know, so hot, and tall, but so nice too. You know he keeps smiling at me every time we make eye contact? Not in a creepy way or anything, I don’t think he knows who I am? He’s just polite and nice and, <em>ugh</em>. I keep making a total ass of myself every time.” Armie narrows his eyes at the screen, feeling his heart start to speed up, because that sounds… Oddly familiar.</p><p>But then he shakes his head at himself, because honestly, there’s hundreds of people in this building, he can’t be the only tall guy that’s polite enough to smile at Timmy whenever they cross paths.</p><p>There’s just no way he’d be the guy Timmy was crushing on. Just, no way.</p><p>“And just now, he walked right into me coming off the elevator, I guess he was really fucking tired and didn’t see me? But he apologized and everything. That should have been the moment I said something, right? Something witty, that made him laugh. But instead… I just stood there. Like a total loser. And then I ran.”</p><p>Timmy groans, rubbing a hand across his face as if he’s in actual pain, while Armie is staring at the screen in shock, so wide eyed he’s actually a little worried that his eyes might actually pop out of his skull.</p><p>Because what the shit?!</p><p>He takes a quick look at the comments, and finds that most people are being really nice and supportive, telling Timmy that they also always make a fool of themselves in front of people they like, but that you never know, maybe the other person finds it cute?</p><p>Which, up until recently, Armie hadn’t found it cute at all. He’d found it annoying as shit, and more than a little rude.</p><p>Now though, knowing that Timmy had been crushing on him the entire time, he… He felt weirdly flattered. And more than a little giddy, like he was the fucking teenage girl with a crush all of a sudden. He could already hear his niece laughing at him.</p><p>“The worst part,” Timmy says, chuckling a little at himself. “is how he fucking lives right next door to me. Like, why is the universe so fucking cruel? Create the perfect man, make him live right next to me, and make me completely unable to talk to him. Like, talking with you guys is easy, but him? I just… I can’t do it.”</p><p>Unable to stop himself, Armie writes in a quick comment, not really expecting Timmy to see it considering how many people are writing to him at the same time. “How do you know he’s not already watching this? Maybe you’ve been talking to him this entire time?”</p><p>He hits send and instantly regrets it, but again, since he completely lacks impulse control, he follows up with “Also, idk about perfect, I have the largest pimple on my nose right now, you were looking right at me, there’s no way you didn’t see it.”</p><p>Armie’s really not expecting Timmy to see his messages, but apparently his fans have other ideas, because they post a lot of exclamation marks, and yell at Timmy to go back and read his messages. Armie can tell the exact moment Timmy does, because his eyes go comically wide, and the cutest blush darkens his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh no.” Timmy whispers, hiding his face in his hands. “Please tell me this is just someone trolling, because I will literally die.”</p><p>Armie snorts, and sends another message. “Why should <em>you </em>die? <em>I’m</em> the one with the pimple.”</p><p>“No no no.” Timmy mumbles, looking wide eyed up at the camera, and Armie almost felt like he was staring directly into his soul. “If this is someone trolling, please just say so, or I’m gonna have to start looking for a new place to live because <em>oh my god</em>.”</p><p>Chuckling to himself, Armie sends his final message. “Give me three seconds.” He sees Timmy’s head tilt in confusion as he reads it, before getting out of bed and walking barefoot out into the hallway and knocking on Timmy’s door.</p><p>Thank god he didn’t choose to wear his Moana pajamas today, because that would be way more embarrassing than his stupid pimple.</p><p>Timmy opens the door slowly, and when he sees Armie standing there, his eyes go cartoonishly round, and Armie can’t help but laugh a little.</p><p>“Oh god.” Timmy groans, rubbing his eyes, almost as if he’s not quite sure if Armie is real or not. “You’re really here.”</p><p>“Yup.” Armie nods, “Please don’t move though, even though you never really say a word, I quite like having you around.”</p><p>“Oh god, I’m <em>so sorry</em>. I –” Timmy starts, but Armie quickly silences him by lifting a finger to his lips, while shaking his head with a soft smile.</p><p>“No, please don’t apologize.” Armie whispers, “I quite like knowing you think I’m cute, even with this pimple.” Armie points to his nose, and Timmy lets out the cutest giggles Armie thinks he’s ever heard, immediately blushing when he realizes Armie could hear him.</p><p>“I… The stream,” Timmy mumbles, “it’s still going.”</p><p>With a nod, Armie takes a step back. “Far be it from me to keep you from your adoring audience.” He winks, laughing when Timmy immediately scoffs. “I just wanted you to know that it actually was me, and not someone fucking with you as a joke.”</p><p>“I appreciate it.” Timmy smiles, before shaking his head. “I mean, I’m still beyond mortified, but… Yeah.”</p><p>“No worries, man.” Armie grins, “As I said, I quite like knowing that my cute neighbor thinks I’m cute, too.”</p><p>With that, he turns and starts walking back to his apartment – which takes about five steps, but still. Just as he’s about to walk inside, he hears Timmy calling out a “Wait!” and he quickly turns around, quirking an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Just…” Timmy starts, looking more than a little nervous. “It’s just that, I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here, you see, if you watch my videos, you already know my name, there’s no name on your doorbell, just a sticker in the shape of a hammer?”</p><p>Armie can’t help but laugh at Timmy’s obvious confusion, he really was the most adorable person ever, how could he have thought he was a stuck up ass for so long?</p><p>“It’s my last name.” Armie chuckles, pointing to the doorbell. “Hammer, I mean. My niece is the one to put the sticker up, she thinks it’s clever.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Timmy smiles, before nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “And your first name?”</p><p>“It’s Armie.” He says with a playful wink, and even though he felt like a total ass doing it, it made Timmy blush, so it was totally worth it.</p><p>After introducing himself, Armie knows he has to stop this now, or they’d stand here all night. Not that he’d mind, but, Timmy’s viewers might not appreciate staring at thin air for too long. Besides, there was always tomorrow.</p><p>So before Timmy has the chance to say anything else, Armie says his goodbyes, and closes the door behind him. Then he quickly walks into his bedroom where he left the laptop with the stream still running – it’s not really spying if Timmy already knows he was watching, is it?</p><p>When Timmy comes back on screen, he’s got a delightful blush on his cheeks and wide smile on his lips. “Guys, you’re never fucking gonna believe this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Timmy a let's player solely for the pun, I regret nothing. (but also, in the parallel universe where he is a youtuber, he probably deadass is a let's player lbr)</p><p>Armie has an unamed sister and a niece in this, because it's an AU and I can do that :D<br/>I mean, I guess you could always pretend she's the daughter of his brother, but whatever. </p><p>Also, this was based on a fic I read a couple of years ago now, I cannot for the life of me remember which pairing it was for, because I read the most random things, but I think the Timmy character was a baker? Could it have been Sterek? Idk. </p><p>But anyway, point is, I cannot fully take credit for this idea. I just wish my memory could be on my side for once.</p><p>And finally, I swear I was going to edit and post the final chapter of To The Max today, but as I tried reading through it, my brain just went </p><p>
  
</p><p>so now you have this instead, you're welcome!<br/>Because apparently, reading? No. Writing? Yes. </p><p>Needless to say, this is very much unedited, because, well, *points at gif* can't read suddenly. Hopefully it's not too illegible, but if it is, sorry?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>